


Surviving

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, End of the World, Escape, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Gen, Going to Safety, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, Mentioned Greg Lestrade, Mentioned Sally Donovan - Freeform, Mentioned mrs. Hudson - Freeform, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poor Molly, Post-Episode AU: s04e03 The Final Problem, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: They've been through two apocalypses so far, and they're just trying to get to safety...something easier said than done.





	Surviving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This was originally an AU picked by **Dreamin** for a challenge (it became an Apocalypse AU) and an anonymous user on Tumblr asked for it to include the sentence " _'If you touch her again, I'll break every bone in your miserable, stupid little body with my bare hands. Is that clear?'_ " and be post-The Final Problem. Both requests were for Sherlolly fic.

"If you touch her again, I'll break every bone in your miserable, stupid little body with my bare hands. Is that clear?" The man looked at him, then back at Molly, and then nodded, scurrying back to wherever he had come from. It wasn’t safe to be out in the open, not while the looters and all were still out, but hopefully, they could get to where his brother was before the outbreak became as bad as the last time, before…

Who had thought he’d have to live through two apocalypses in one lifetime?

Not him, certainly. Not him nor his brother nor anyone else, though with his sister being incapacitated, perhaps the alert for these threats had merely slipped by.

No one knew who had slipped the drug to Eurus. No one knew what it was, exactly, but even though glass cells it had been contagious. She had been a passive carrier but everyone who remained at Sherrinford had been carriers, and most showed symptoms far too late, far too late after they had infected others. A routine sample of her blood had been obtained before the outbreak and at significant risk, another was taken for a cure, and while it had been a stopgap more than anything else, they’d managed to find a vaccine that protected those uninfected and slowed down the disease in those affected. Still, it was going to lead to a horrible death if you got it, one he had had to watch Mrs. Hudson go through when she got infected by her boyfriend. Fortunately, it was only the transfer of bodily fluids that carried that one, though that included sneezing on someone with open wounds or in their face and that had proved problematic.

The other threat, though...he was starting to wonder if it had all been connected. Take Eurus out of the equation to keep her from detecting the potential threat, deal with her and then unleash the threat that decimated the economies of the world. With money suddenly worthless, it was all out war.

And he was currently trying to get to Sherrinford, which surprisingly enough was probably the safest place in the United Kingdom to be at the moment. Mycroft had gotten their mother and father there, but then all hell had broken loose and he, Molly, John, Lestrade, Sally, and Rosie had been stranded at Baker Street. It had been three long weeks but it was deemed safe enough to leave, though they took every possible precaution they could: hazmat breathing masks, full coverage of their body, and the monster first aid kit Molly had put together after the explosion as well as everything Rosie would need for a one week trip had been loaded in the car.

 _Making_ it to the car and driving out of London should have been the easy part, but they were accosted just as Molly was getting into the car. Fortunately he, John and Lestrade had their weapons and they were loaded. Should he have needed to use a bullet to get the man off of Molly, he was reasonably sure she would have been fine from arterial spray infecting her if the man was, in fact, one of the infected.

Lestrade and Sally had gone back to the Yard, a task easier said than done, and gotten one of the heavy-duty vehicles only available to teams who needed to storm houses. Sally had said the Yard was deserted and in ruins, but Lestrade had known where the keys were and there was one left to a working vehicle, of which there had not been many remaining. They had also thought to raid the armory before they left, so they were well stocked with guns, ammunition, and flares, should they need any of them.

“Is she alright?” John asked from the car, holding Rosie in his arms. They had decided no car seat, they would take turns holding her in the trip took longer than a full day or two. Otherwise, she could nap on their laps.

“I’m fine,” Molly said, going to Sherlock. “No scratches, just a sore spot that I think might bruise from the bastard’s grip.” She shook her head and gave Sherlock a quick kiss before getting in the car. “My hero.”

“I try,” he said. He didn’t want to think how he would feel if he lost anyone in the car. They were what was left of his found family. Losing Mary and then Mrs. Hudson was enough. He didn’t want to lose anyone else, especially Molly. He could survive if he lost anyone but her and Rosie, but if either of them died he’d let himself go as soon as he got everyone else to safety. He wouldn’t abandon them, no, but life wouldn’t be worth living without either of the two lights in his life.

He got in the car after Molly, not bothering to buckle his seatbelt but putting his arm around her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss in her hair. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I know,” she said, leaning into him.


End file.
